


A Glowing Endorsement

by MaroMaro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adidas, An important tag, As is Puma Tiger Scorpion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroMaro/pseuds/MaroMaro
Summary: History repeats itself in the silliest of ways.Or:  Victor and Yuri are all about that Adidas.





	A Glowing Endorsement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/gifts).



> This drabble came from a mini-bang within Discord in order to gift our wonderful admin with fic accompaniments to their art. Adidas Cake is a beautiful thing.

 

 

Source: [LovelyTitania](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/161883720044/vitya-is-a-fashion-icon)

 

 

 

**January, 2006**

 

Yakov watches while Victor, newly crowned Russian Nationals gold medallist and even newer celebrity endorser of Adidas, stares down the lens of a camera as a bored-looking photographer snaps away methodically. The photographer probably dreams of capturing this generation’s Lunch atop a Skyscraper, but for now he must make do with creating art out of a cake blanketed in the Adidas emblem being held by a teenage figure skater.

 

“Vitya, it is a birthday cake. Stop looking like it just killed your dog,” Yakov says, standing well outside the frame of the photo but close enough that Victor can hear.

Victor’s eyes widen and he snaps his head around, facing Yakov. “I’m being alluring,” he shoots back in a loud whisper. “And don’t even joke about Makkachin dying!”

Years of training one’s body to bend into the perfect pose, land the perfect jump, falls to pieces when a Makkachin’s perfect existence is threatened – even theoretically. The cake slips off its tray and hits the ground with an audible thud.

The photographer sighs. “I think we got the shot, anyway.”

Victor shuffles away from his mess and places the tray delicately on a nearby plinth.

Lilia walks in, smelling of smoke even though she claims to have quit. The cake is slightly misshapen on the floor, but otherwise has held its form impressively. “Fondant,” she says, as though an accusation, and eyes it with disdain.

 

**February, 2017**

Yuuri smiles at the magazine article that has just been thrust in his face. Genius comes in many forms, and he wonders if convincing Yuri Plisetsky to sign onto an Adidas campaign – 11 years after Victor did, after winning the same gold medal – may just be one of them.

Most teenagers would be excited about making bank off of modelling a pair of red suede-look Stan Smiths on a sizable billboard in the middle of St Petersburg, but as it turns out, the best way to convince Yuri to sign onto your brand is to let him bring his cat to the photo-shoot.

“Look, they gave Potya a hoodie,” Yuri says, looking exceptionally pleased. The cat appears at ease, resting in Yuri’s arms and dressed in purple Adidas to match its owner.

Victor skates over, ignoring Yakov’s warning about distractions and how Victor is too old to give in to them. “Your Adidas campaign is out, Yurio? This is excellent,” he says, glancing over the article and accompanying photos.

Yuri scrunches his nose, and takes the magazine back. “It’s better than your stupid cake,” he replies, even though he was about six when those photos came out and he wasn’t planning on admitting he knew about them.

“I remember that cake!” Yuuri chimes in, a teasing lilt to his voice. Seeing Victor’s raised eyebrows, he explains. “It was a Russian magazine, but someone scanned it onto a forum.”

Victor grins. “I’m so happy you remember my cake!” he says, and turns around to find his coach. “Yakov, they remember my Adidas cake!”

“Wonderful, Vitya,” answers Yakov. His voice carries across the ice, authoritative but caring. “Yura managed not to drop his prop and ruin it.”

Lilia is seated nearby, having bought Yuri his copy of the magazine herself on her way to the rink. “It was for the best, otherwise we might have been asked to eat it,” she says.


End file.
